


Soulmates

by KierneM



Category: Forgotten Realms, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierneM/pseuds/KierneM
Summary: Please check out the awesome artwork by Mandragore now at the top of Chapter 1!
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

August 23rd marked the fourteenth anniversary of Andy’s arrival on Earth. The former Crown Prince of Stormwind woke up to the sounds of his alarm blaring as it always did at 5:30. This morning would be a little different. He rose, made his bed, showered – all the daily activities of millions upon millions of people around the world – but at 6:30 am, he stood facing East.

“Holy Light, I come before you on this day of remembrance. Please keep my father, Aunt Jaina, and Genn safe, and reassure them I love them, and I’ll see them again, someday.”

He took a deep, steadying breath.

“Please help me find peace and understanding in my life’s journey. Amen.”

After a few moments of silence, he grabbed his favorite coffee mug, fixed his morning coffee, and Doctor Andrew “Andy” Lane walked out the door.

Even though it was so early, Nela Village had already sprung to life. As he followed the path from his duplex to the clinic, tourists were already out in force, seeing the sights before the heat of the day chased all but the hardiest inside. Guards patrolled the paths, nodding to tourists, keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. Skullcrusher orcs, noted for their brown skin and generally easygoing temperament, were heading to their workplaces. It was already climbing past eighty degrees outside and the day promised to only get hotter.

Andy had anticipated this, wearing a tee shirt, shorts, and sneakers, with his work attire in a bag slung over his shoulder. He slipped inside the employee entrance on the eastern side of the building, made his way to the restroom, and changed quickly. After tossing his bag in his locker, he headed to the receptionist.

His favorite, Dottie, was already seated at the long desk, typing away.

“Who have we got?” he asked.

“Sniffly nose, possible fracture, eye irritation,” Dottie used a pen to point to each patient in turn, careful to keep said pen out of sight of the patients.

“Okay, let’s get the fracture first.”

“You got it,” Dottie said.

All three cases were simple to treat. Andy thanked the Light for small favors, ducked into the reception area to see if any more patients were waiting – and found the room empty. He jogged down the hall to his cramped office, taking the precious time he’d been given to update his notes. When that task was finished, the waiting room was still empty, so he headed across the street to grab a to-go box from Village Eats, the largest of the restaurants in the village. It was already packed at this hour. Andy headed up to the to-go counter.

“The usual?” Kateesha asked, smiling.

“Yes, please,” Andy smiled back.

Kateesha put the order up, and five minutes later, Andy all but ran back to his office. With any luck, he could finish his meal while it was still hot.

“CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!” Kelendra’s voice echoed down the hall and over the intercom. Andy took one more bite, washed it down with the dregs of soda left in his cup, and then raced to the ER entrance on the north side of the building through the staff corridors.

Andy only came to a stop when he was beside the gurney. He began assessing the patient, a particularly large Skullcrusher, while Kelendra, the head nurse, relayed what little they knew.

“Drulmok, age 29, hunter, multiple lacerations to abdomen, right arm, large animal bites on left calf, left and right arms,” Kelendra said.

“I lost pulse!” Jezla called out.

“He’s not breathing!” Kelendra called out.

Andy gave the orders, as the on call. Time blurred around him as the team worked to get the patient’s pulse and breathing back. Once stable, he was wheeled into the OR, and prepped. The surgery was complex and frustrating – they almost lost him twice. But finally, his wounds were stitched closed and he was wheeled into recovery. Andy finally allowed himself to address the niggling thought bouncing around in his mind while he washed up and went to check on his patient.

Then he saw it. Drulmok was Mag’har. The smaller set of tusks gave away his true heritage. Andy checked Drulmok’s left arm. There, on the bicep, was the brand that proved no matter what Drulmok’s original allegiance was, he was now a Skullcrusher. Andy blew out a sigh of relief, then went about his duties.

He wasn’t the only person from Azeroth here on Earth. The knowledge put a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

His shift ended at 7 pm, when Doctor Rollins came in. Andy briefed him on their one patient, then headed home, almost jubilant. Maybe it wasn’t a Hearthstone back to Stormwind, but at least he didn’t feel so alone.

As Andy cleaned, attended the overflowing laundry basket, and dealt with the other chores of being a responsible adult, doubt began to set in. Drulmok was more than likely still wary of humans. Probably preferred to stay around his own people. By the time he was ensconced in front of his TV, watching _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives_ on Food Network, he’d convinced himself it would be best to leave the orc alone. What good could come of dredging up the past, anyway? Anduin sighed as he stirred his bowl of noodles Alfredo. He soon got lost in the show, turning off his mind to get some respite from his concerns and worries.

Drulmok made excellent progress; unlike most orcs, he had the good sense to lay still and sleep most of the time, greatly aiding his recovery. A week to the day of him coding in the ER waiting room, he walked out under his own power. Andy gave him his discharge papers, explained to him what to look for and to not be stoic – if there was any pain, tenderness, swelling, or other signs of infection to come back and have it looked at immediately.

“Got it, Doc,” Drulmok said amiably. “And, Doc, thank you. For saving my life.” Drulmok extended his hand.

“You’re welcome,” he said, smiling.

Was it Andy’s imagination, or did the orc hold on just a second longer than necessary?

He had to put the entire meeting out of his mind when a half-elven woman presented with a breech delivery not ten minutes after Drulmok left. From then until Doctor Rollins showed up at 7, the ER and clinic were non-stop. He felt the first painful tingles of a migraine creeping up the back of his skull right after lunch, along with the tremors in his left hand. Andy grabbed his medication from his bag, took it, and washed it down with coffee on his way to one of the rooms.

By the time he got home, it was after 8, and the house was a mess. Mail piled up on the small table near the door where he dropped it. Laundry overflowed out of the basket. Andy didn’t care. Tuesday. He just had to make it to Tuesday, his next day off, and he could sleep off the worst of the pain. He took another dose of his migraine medication around 2 am and finally dozed off.

Monday morning, as soon as he got in, Jezla was waiting for him, irritated.

“You’re wanted at the main lodge. They wouldn’t say why, only that the Elders wanted to talk to you. Please hurry.”

Andy nodded and hurried due north to the main lodge of the Village. Once inside, he found himself standing in front of six stern Elders.

“Elders, can I help you?” Andy said politely.

“An incident occurred yesterday, and we need to speak to you about it. You were reported by a concerned citizen and caught on camera. What are you taking, Doctor Lane?” The Elder locked eyes with Andy. “If you have a problem, we need to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Andy relaxed. “This is all a misunderstanding, Elder,” he said. “I take Imitrex, which is prescription medication for migraines. I felt the first symptoms just after lunch, so I took my medication and continued with my day.”

“Who prescribed this for you? And where did you get it filled?” the Elder asked.

Andy supplied him with the requested information. “The number I’ve given you is Doctor Myer’s cell phone,” he added helpfully.

And damned if he didn’t have to stand there while the elders called and spoke to both Doctor Myers and the pharmacy. Finally, the elder nodded.

“Thank you for your patience, and your honesty, Doctor Lane. We won’t keep you from your duty any longer.”

“Of course, Elder. I understand you’re simply trying to look out for the community, and I respect that.” With a polite bow, Andy excused himself, and headed to the clinic, fuming. After five minutes in his office, calming himself down, he stepped out, headed down the corridor, and resumed his duties.

His least favorite receptionist, Jaymie, was seated primly on the edge of the chair. She looked up at him, unsmiling.

“Good morning, Jaymie. Who have we got today?”

“Just the one, repeat, something about his eye? And you prescribed him something?”

Andy looked out to see the man from over a week ago, looking miserable.

“I’m putting him in room 2,” Misty, one of the nurses, said.

“I need his file,” Andy said, already aware it should be up on his screen. Of course, it wasn’t, and ten extra minutes had to be wasted on Jaymie’s pleasures. Finally, when it came up, he went into the room to talk to the patient. Once his concerns had been addressed, Andy called the pharmacy the patient used and authorized a different brand. Once that was settled, he headed to the waiting room through the main corridor, opened the door a bit, and saw two more patients waiting. Misty came up behind him.

“When is Jezla going to fucking fire her?” Misty muttered, for his ears only.

“I don’t know,” Andy said. “This is certainly unprofessional.”

“And don’t think I’m not going straight to Doctor J once we get them seen,” Misty muttered again.

“You do what you think is best,” Andy sighed.

“You want her to stick around?” Misty looked shocked.

Andy leveled a stare at her, then turned to grab his tablet and stylus.

Thanks to Jaymie, the patients needing to be seen waited nearly twenty minutes longer than necessary, and sick people are rarely patient people. Andy smoothed over ruffled feathers, gave the patients his best, and when lunchtime rolled around, he walked out of his office feeling a little better about the situation. At least his notes were caught up for the moment and the place was quiet.

Jezla met him at the junction of the staff corridors between the ER and the clinic.

“Take an hour lunch. We’ve got this. You deserve a break for this morning,” she grinned at him. “Also, let me know how your date goes. He’s waiting for you outside the employee entrance.”

“Date? What- “Andy was talking to the drow’s retreating back. She flipped a hand in farewell. So, Andy had no choice but to slip out of his doctor’s coat, hang it on the back of his chair, and head outside.

Drulmok waited just outside.

“Drulmok? How are you?”

“Great, Doc. Thanks to you.” Drulmok shuffled a bit. “Lunch? My treat. I want to get to know you better since we have something in common.” He grinned.

“I’d love to. Village Eats? Or did you have someplace else in mind?”

“Someplace else. Follow me.”

Andy followed him, noting that he still greatly favored his right leg, and made a mental note to check on the sutures sooner rather than later. Five minutes later, they stood in front of one of the many hunter’s cabins dotting the woods outside the village proper.

“Home sweet home. Come on in, Doc.”

Drulmok held the door for him, and Andy couldn’t help but smile at the interior. Of course, it was the opposite of what he’d imagined. The wooden interior was simply furnished, with a couch, a few chairs, and a cheerful red and white rug on the floor in the living area. Shed antlers had been carefully formed into a bowl, now filled with fruit, as the centerpiece of the dining table. Everywhere Andy looked, there was rustic comfort.

Drulmok held out one of the dining chairs, and Andy took it. Drulmok pushed him in, set a glass of iced tea in front of him, then turned to the stove and began expertly assembling something that smelled exactly like Pandaren stir fry. Five minutes later, Drulmok plated it on some brown rice, set one plate in front of Andy, then brought his own to the table.

Andy sampled the dish and was taken back to the Tavern of Swirling Mists, the night before he left with his father to head home. Each bite was a memory – and delicious beyond anything he’d ever eaten. Here on Earth, anyway.

Once he finished, he leaned back and drained the last of his tea.

“Drulmok, that was – amazing!” Andy enthused.

“Thanks, Doc.”

“Please, when we’re not in the clinic, or Light forbid, the ER, I’m just Andy.”

“Andy,” Drulmok smiled. He refilled Andy’s tea. “I would have served bub with this, but you have to go back on the clock,” he commented.

Andy blew out a gusty sigh. “I don’t need to add to my problems,” he sighed again.

“If it eases your mind, Andy, anyone who’s ever been treated by you – and that’s a lot of us – knew the allegations against you were complete _bullshit_ ,” Drulmok almost growled, but bit it back. “You are the farthest thing from a druggie this world has ever known. I bet – and by the All-Father, I _know_ I’m right – I’ve taken more drugs than you have.”

“I’ve also been here for over fourteen years,” Andy pointed out, smiling.

“I still know I’m right. I did a full gainer over the railing at the top of the Larissa Overlook, and they had me on some powerful shit for months before I fully healed.”

“That’s a seventy-foot drop! You’re lucky to be alive!”

“Landed face down, ribs and right arm first.” Drulmok snorted at the memory. “Fun times. Couldn’t wipe my own ass for two months. I threatened to go shit in the pond,” he laughed.

“Drulmok!” Andy couldn’t help but laugh as well. “How long ago was that?”

“Just over two years ago. I’d been here for all of a week and couldn’t read English yet.”

“English,” now it was Andy’s turn to snort.

“So, we’re agreed that the written word of this land looks like someone shrank a kobold, dipped it in ink and let it wander across the page?”

Andy almost spit his tea onto the table. “Yes!”

Drulmok headed over to his living area after that and propped his feet up on the ottoman.

“Drulmok, I’d like to look at your sutures. I noticed you’re still having difficulty walking. I want to make sure there’s no infection.”

“Go ahead.”

Anduin folded up Drulmok’s pants legs to the knee. Then he went to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly. He turned the calf this way and that, careful to not twist the knee joint to the point of discomfort. A bit of drainage from the top of the wound on his left leg, but it was clear. Good. The gashes across his abdomen had begun to close, as had the wounds to his arms.

“Good, no infection. Everything is healing nicely.”

“Always good to get a second opinion,” Drulmok chuckled. “Doc- Andy. Something I wanted to ask you.”

“Go ahead.”

“At one point, did you say to me, or near me, ‘Lok’tar sa ogar?”

“Victory, not death,” Andy translated. “Yes. You coded twice on the operating table. I was trying to connect with you, to get you angry enough to stay.”

“It worked,” Drulmok laughed. “Your pronunciation sucks, by the way.”

“Maybe we can get together later in the week and work on that,” Andy suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. I’m here every day except Saturday, when I go into town to get my mail, shop, and listen to the local scuttlebutt.”

“I’m off tomorrow, but I have got to get my place cleaned up – Saturday. I think this is my Saturday off. Come over to my place?”

“I’d like that,” Drulmok smiled. “Andy, you’ve got about eighteen minutes before you have to be ‘Doc’ again. Come on, I’ll walk with you to the clinic.”

“So?” Jezla cornered him as soon as the waiting room was clear. “How did it go?”

“It was not a date, Jezla. We have some things in common, and it’s nice to have a friend my age,” Andy said. He’d been entrenched in politics for as long as he could remember. Office, royal - they were about the same, really.

“So, things went very well indeed. Need any special time off?” Jezla’s tone was rich with implications.

“Saturday, actually,” Andy smiled.

“Consider it done,” Jezla grinned back. “Andy, don’t make me go behind your back and arrange… things,” she hinted darkly.

“Yes, Doctor,” Andy said meekly.

“And don’t worry. You won’t have another morning wasted any time soon.”

“You fired- “Andy fell silent.

“Jaymie quit, citing ‘unsafe working conditions’ and that she was ‘resigning for cause’.”

“But that means – “Andy was aghast. In the medical community, resigning for cause was tantamount to shouting, ‘Illegal things are happening here, and I want no part of it!’ – on the evening news.

“It means I will have a teleconference next Monday, where I get to present the proof I’ve been gathering since you told her you wouldn’t date a coworker because it was unethical.”

“Wait, that-“Andy was at a loss for words. That conversation had been private!

“I am a drow, Andy.” She flicked her long, pointed ears for emphasis as she spoke. “My hearing on a bad day is ten times better than an average human’s.”

“And on a good day?” Andy squeaked.

Jezla laughed, patted his shoulder, and headed to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

By eight am Saturday morning, Andy had cleaned the house twice over, triple-checked his fridge to make sure he had all the ingredients on hand to make one of his favorite dishes and was currently ensconced in front of his dresser. Deciding what to wear was far more difficult than normal. Drulmok didn’t let his injuries slow him down too much; Andy finally picked jeans, a simple tee shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

“Ready for anything,” he muttered.

He then headed to the kitchen, put the kettle on, and made himself some tea. He needed to relax. It was a friendly get-together, nothing more. No matter what Doctor J thought.

In the manner of Skullcrushers, Drulmok tapped on the door, tried the handle, then opened the unlocked door.

“Andy,” Drulmok smiled.

“Drulmok! Welcome to my home,” Andy said. “Do you care for tea?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had the hot version,” Drulmok admitted.

“You don’t know what you’re missing!” Andy enthused. He made Drulmok a cup, light on the sugar, and handed it over.

“Tell me what you think,” he said.

Drulmok took a careful sip. “Hey, this is pretty good. I could get used to this!”

Andy beamed.

“Did you have something in mind?” Drulmok asked, after they’d sat for a few minutes in companionable silence.

“I was going to prep dinner, get it in the Crock Pot, then I thought we could go check out some things in Redding.” Tickets to a play suddenly sounded lame, but Andy was committed now.

“So, a surprise. I’m down for anything,” Drulmok grinned.

“Good, I hope you like it,” Andy said.

“Hmm. Now I’m truly curious. Shall we?”

“Sure!”

Getting the brisket ready took less than twenty minutes, and half an hour later they were walking out to catch the shuttle into Redding. The Playhouse, a historic structure on the river, was less than a block from the transit station.

“If it’s too much walking, let me know,” Andy said nervously. “We’re early, and there’s plenty of places to sit for a moment.” Andy regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth. Orcs didn’t like being reminded of physical weakness, Skullcrusher or not.

But Drulmok just grinned at him. “Let’s go sit over there. Nice view of the river.”

“Okay!”

They sat on the sun-warmed bench, hips almost but not quite touching. Drulmok, seemingly always at ease, laid his arm on the back of the bench. Andy didn’t know what to do. He finally settled for sitting a bit closer.

Drulmok smelled wonderful. Andy could feel the warmth radiating off the orc’s body. A cooling breeze lifted off the river, ruffling his hair. Drulmok scooted closer and used his free hand to brush Andy’s bangs out of his eyes. Andy smiled up at the older orc and couldn’t interpret his expression. The only thing Andy could think of in that moment was a discussion he’d heard between his father, Genn, and several of their generals.

_Well, if their cooking fires don’t give them away, we can always track them by their unholy stink._

Andy wondered if it was just the difference between the bath products available here, versus the limited selection on Azeroth. Then he realized Drulmok was speaking to him, and guiltily started paying attention again.

“- so, do I ever get to find out what we’re doing before we’re in the middle of it?” Drulmok chuckled.

“It’ll be obvious once we’re in front of the right building,” Andy said, smiling. He checked his watch. “Let’s head that way now,” he said.

They arrived at the playhouse with nearly twenty minutes to spare, ensuring they got decent seats.

“A play? Huh. Another first.”

“You’ve never been? Even at the Darkmoon Faire?”

“I went to the Faire once, got drunk, and damn near got banned. I kept throwing rocks at the New Tauren Chieftains.”

Andy’s peals of laughter made the patrons they were passing look up. “Did you hit any of them?”

“Yup, got the bass player right in the middle of the forehead.”

Andy took a deep breath. “You gave him a lump, that’s for sure. I remember him going into the medical tent.”

“You were there that night?”

Andy nodded. “Of course, a with dozen guards and my father all around me, I couldn’t see anything!”

“Well, at least here we’ve got quite the view.”

They settled in to watch the play, an adaptation of _Frankenstein_ that stayed true to the book. There were still some scary parts, though. Andy was grateful for Drulmok’s steadying arm around his shoulders.

By the time the play finished, the long late summer day was slowly fading to twilight. Andy checked his watch; they had time and he wasn’t in any hurry.

“We have about and hour or so,” he told Drulmok. “I’m all for watching the river, unless you have something else you want to do.”

“Let’s see if our bench is available?”

It was. This time, Drulmok pulled Andy into a friendly, warm half-hug, as the temperature was dropping.

Drulmok looked up at the sky. “Hmm. It’ll rain here by an hour or so after full dark.”

“I hope it holds off till then,” Andy said. “By then, we’ll be eating brisket and drinking some bub.”

“You drink?”

“Not very often,” Andy admitted.

“I imagine it would be hard to tell Doctor J, ‘sorry, Doc, no can do, I’m three sheets to the wind’, if she calls you in for an emergency,” Drulmok said.

“That, and a few other reasons.”

“Oh?” Drulmok leaned over. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Andy considered for a moment. _What the hell_ , he thought _. I’ll never see them again_. “I promised myself I would never fall into drinking as a coping mechanism. Like my father did after my mother died. Seeing him and Genn drunk off their asses over and over _and over_ – “Andy snorted. “No thank you.”

“I can understand that. Warriors find different ways to diffuse their grief, their anger. I’m not saying any of them are healthy, or even rational, but they find ways,” Drulmok said.

“What was yours?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t original. Booze, of course.” Drulmok’s lips twitched.

“Oh? And something else?” Andy asked.

“Sex. I frequented the brothels in Orgrimmar, and I was especially fond of having two or three at a time. I would have them come up to my room, bring food and booze, and just...” Drulmok trailed off. “I wouldn’t know what day it was when I stumbled downstairs and out into the street.”

“Do you go to the temple of Allurin now?” Andy tried to keep his voice neutral.

“No. Never been in one,” Drulmok said. “My year of Trial taught me things about myself I never realized.”

“You haven’t had a – a mate, or a sexual partner since you left?”

“No. In my year, I had to come to terms with who I was as a male, as an orc. There are few sexual taboos among the Mag’har. Being homosexual is seen as greed, as not looking out for the welfare of the tribe by bringing strong children into the world.”

“Oh,” Andy said.

“Now, I want a partner. Someone I can care for. Someone I can trust. Come home to. Spoil even,” Drulmok smiled. “What about you?”

“What of me?” Andy said.

“What are you looking for in a partner? Are you looking for a male or a female? Or are you even looking?”

“I never really thought about it much,” Andy admitted. “Before, I just figured father would pick a young lady, we’d marry, I’d father children, so on.” He bit his lip. “When I got here, there was never time for a relationship or even friends. As soon as I found out about doctors, I knew I wanted to be one.”

“At the cost of no friends, no lovers, no intimacy at all.”

Andy sighed. “My adopted parents were nice enough, and I never lacked for food or shelter. But they weren’t giving or demonstrative people. Their concerns focused on academics.”

“And your concerns were meeting their expectations and pursuing your goal.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re a doctor. Time to find out what you’ve been missing, hmm?”

“The clinic does keep me busy,” Andy said. “But I will always have time to go on adventures with you.” He smiled.

“Good.”

Was it Andy’s imagination, or did Drulmok look - _predatory_ for a moment? He decided it was a trick of the light and settled back into Drulmok’s ever-present arm. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then headed back to the station.

The shuttle to Nela Village was crowded, so they didn’t speak much until they were walking back to Andy’s apartment.

“I hope you have plenty of bub. I’ve worked up quite a thirst with all this walking,” Drulmok teased.

“I bought all the bottles Kateesha told me to,” Andy chuckled.

“Good.”

Andy’s apartment was soon filled with the aroma of roasted meat as he dished up their evening meal. He loved cooking, so like alchemy, but (usually, anyway) much cheaper.

Drulmok tore into the meat as if he’d never seen food before, but with slightly more manners. Andy thought it would gross him out, but it felt more like a compliment to his cooking – or was hunger the best sauce?

“Enjoying it so far? Brisket with roast veggies is one of my favorite dishes.”

Drulmok finished chewing, swallowed, then took a long pull of bub before answering. “This is the best I’ve ever tasted,” he declared. “If this is your favorite, means you make it a lot, right?”

Andy nodded.

“Good, save me a plate when you do, okay?”

“I’ll invite you over,” Andy giggled.

“Even better.”

Andy soon learned that with a hungry, healing orc, leftovers weren’t really a problem. He had enough to take to work for lunch tomorrow, which suited him. Andy and Drulmok headed over to the couch, and soon they were comfortably ensconced, with Drulmok at one end, his healing leg propped up, and Andy stretched out, his head pillowed on Drulmok’s hip. They watched Netflix until late in the evening, when Drulmok decided it was time for him to head home.

“Good night, Drulmok,” Andy smiled. “This was a wonderful day!”

“It was. Good night.” Drulmok startled Andy by giving him a firm, if brief hug, then heading off into the darkness.

He performed his evening routine on autopilot, feeling almost euphoric from the success of the day. As Andy lay down, he found himself plotting more fun things to do on their next outing. He dismissed them, settled his mind, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next several months, Andy became increasingly comfortable with Drulmok. As late summer turned to fall, then winter, they explored Nela Village and Redding. One of Andy’s favorite trips was a surprise birthday present to downtown Medford in early December. They caught a show, then promptly got lost. They stayed at the Amtrak station till 2 in the morning for the next train back to Redding, then caught a cab to Nela Village. Andy had expected Drulmok to lose his temper, but he never did, keeping his calm demeanor and taking everything in stride.

Drulmok had returned to his previous activity. Andy worried that maybe next time Drulmok wouldn’t be found so quickly, but Drulmok had reassured him.

“Andy, relax. I was being stupid. I’ll be much more careful now, I promise. And I’ll always have my phone on me, plus plenty of chargers. You’ll be able to call me whenever you want. Okay?”

“Okay.” Andy smiled. When Drulmok smiled at him like that, he couldn’t be worried. Much.

The first Monday in March was unexpectedly warm, and the clinic was swamped with flu, head cold, and other upper respiratory cases. By the time he left at 7 pm, Andy already felt like hell. But there was no rest for the wicked, he told himself, and made chicken noodle soup, herbal tea, and settled in for another night of Food Network. He fell asleep in front of the TV.

When his alarm blared, he got up, did his morning routine, and headed out the door. By 9:30 am, he’d had to excuse himself to go vomit twice. By 11:45 am, he felt a migraine crawling up the back of his skull, and his left hand was shaking so bad he couldn’t grip his tablet with it. He slipped into the bathroom again, took his medicine, washed it down with a long sip of water – and barely made it the four feet to the toilet.

He dry-heaved for long enough for Doctor J to come looking for him.

“Andy?” She called.

“Be right out,” he called out, and was already out of breath. “Just – just give me a minute.”

“Andy? Are you okay?”

“Fine, just a little - under the weather.”

He got himself presentable, and as soon as Doctor J saw him, she frowned.

“Andy, go get something to eat, then take off the rest of the day. I appreciate your work ethic, I really do, but. You. Are. Contagious!”

Andy realized she was right. He was a liability right now. He headed across the street to Village Eats and ate his usual at an outside table. He threw out the container of half-eaten food, then walked down the path to his home, head down to keep the sun from shining in his eyes. Each step seemed to take more and more air; he couldn’t get enough. Pollen. Yes. His eyes watered. Once he was home, he would be fine.

Finally, Andy got to his door and opened it. His thoughts were hazy. His phone. He needed to call Drulmok and cancel their outing tomorrow. No sense in the possibility of his dearest friend getting sick. Wait, it had been some time since he’d been in the clinic, was Drulmok okay? Andy’s head hurt so bad he could barely think through it. He pulled off his doctor’s coat and kicked off his shoes. Wait. His phone. He needed to call Drulmok. He pressed the button.

Before the phone even rang, Andy ran for the bathroom. He dropped the phone, accidentally kicked it, and vomited up every bit of food and drink he’d managed to eat in the interim. He couldn’t hold anything back. He urinated and defecated on himself, his head was pure white-hot agony, he could not stop throwing up. He couldn’t catch his breath.

And then, he was choking. He didn’t have the strength to push himself up, to move in any way to dislodge whatever was in his throat. He shook his head, despite the pain, trying anything in a desperate attempt to breathe. Drulmok, he wanted him, needed him so bad. Drulmok always knew how to make Andy laugh, how to make him feel better. As his body was slowly deprived of oxygen, he had a moment of clarity.

He was going to die here, in this bathroom, alone.

Because of his own folly.

He had no idea how Drulmok felt about him. But he could tell Drulmok what he needed to know, before he died.

Andy dipped his right hand into the blood-flecked slop around him and drew a symbol on the side of the toilet closest to the door. A simple symbol in the common tongue from the land he’d tried his best to forget for almost 15 years.

_I love you_.

Then Andy closed his eyes and gave up. Oblivion greedily swallowed him.

Drulmok sat at his campsite, sorting through the previous day’s kills, when his phone rang.

“Hey- “he answered. Andy’s phone skittered across the floor. He heard Andy vomiting, gasping.

Drulmok dropped it, doused the fire, and raced straight for Andy’s house.

When he got to the door, he tried it – unlocked – then stepped inside.

“Andy?”

Drulmok saw the phone where it had come to rest against the wall. He investigated the bathroom and saw Andy’s foot – the rest of him was obscured by the door. Drulmok pushed the door open a bit more, to reveal Andy lying face down in a pool of bloody vomit and worse.

“ANDY!” Drulmok yelled. He grabbed Andy’s foot, pulled him out of the mess. Andy was completely limp, lifeless. Drulmok wrapped his arm around Andy’s waist, lifting him up, and as he did so something whitish dripped from Andy’s mouth.

His airway finally clear, Andy took a few strange, gasping breaths, then fell completely still. His heart wasn’t beating under Drulmok’s hand. He wasn’t breathing.

“ ** _ANDY_**!” Drulmok screamed.

He saw the symbol on the toilet.

_I love you._

Drulmok prayed to the All Father as he swung Andy up into his arms. He was already at full stride by the time he passed the door. He ran into the ER, screaming incoherently.

Doctor J, Misty, Kelendra, and others he didn’t recognize all appeared out of nowhere. Drulmok’s own blood rushed in his ears. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t speak.

Finally, the shock wore off enough for him to focus. Sitting next to him was Dottie, the secretary.

A bottled water was put in his hands. He opened, then drained it. “Is Andy going to be all right?” he asked.

Dottie’s eyes were sad. “I don’t know, honey. But Doctor J and the others are going to do everything they can for him.”

Dottie stayed by his side. They cried, they prayed, but mostly, they waited. Afternoon faded to evening, and finally, Doctor J came out. Dottie and Drulmok stood up.

“Dottie, go ahead and head home, love. Drulmok, come with me.” Doctor J’s voice was unusually soft.

Doctor J led Drulmok through corridors until they got to Andy’s room. He was in the 2-bed unit of the ICU.

“You can stay with him,” Doctor J said. “Try not to raise your voice, okay?” she asked.

Drulmok nodded. He sank down into the chair placed by Andy’s bed. He carefully took Andy’s hand in his. Wires and little pads hung off almost every part of his bare chest. His face was covered from nose to chin in a breathing mask of some sort. Both hands and a place under his collarbone had IV needles. A three-inch-long bandage, paralleling the angle of his thigh, between the joint and his navel. Andy’s ribs were almost poking through the skin. He hadn’t been eating well for a while. Drulmok guessed Andy was nearly 30 pounds underweight, maybe more. He was so pale, with pale bruise-like shadows around both eyes. The only sounds in the room were the heart monitor beeping in time to Andy’s heart. To his heart, now.

Drulmok hung his head and wept.

A gentle hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Doctor J. Her own eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“Drulmok,” her voice broke. She cleared her throat. “Drulmok, Andy is very ill. I didn’t know he wasn’t’ eating. He was already very weak. His body…” she trailed off. “Andy only has a slim chance to survive the night. Can you stay with him?”

“Of course.” Like Drulmok could be made by _anyone_ short of the All Father to leave his mate’s side.

“Thank you. I have to go call his parents now.”

Drulmok found one tiny, bright spot of humor in that. If Lo’Gosh were here, there would be no calling him. He’d be glaring at the man across Andy’s too-still form already.

Doctor J came back in a few minutes later, fuming. “Does Andy have any other family, anywhere? What of his biological parents?”

“No other members of his adopted family. His biological mother died when he was less than a year old. They’ve been searching for his father for years.” Drulmok figured that would be close enough to the truth. He brushed tears off his face. “What happened?”

“I spoke to his adoptive father. I told him Andy was in the hospital and could easily die. He said, and I quote, ‘I’m terribly sorry to hear that. Please keep us informed,” and then that _bastard_ hung up on me!”

Drulmok growled. “I knew he didn’t have much to do with them. I didn’t know it was by their choice.”

“Is there anything you can give me on the father? Name? Birth date? Anything?” Doctor J asked.

Drulmok paused. He’d been strictly instructed to not speak of his origins. _Better to be thought a mutation than an alien_ , he’d been told. But this was Andy. And if the situation was reversed, Andy would do what he could to find Drulmok’s parents.

“Why is this a thinking decision?” Doctor J asked sharply.

“FBI SID,” Drulmok answered.

Doctor J nodded, then left the ICU.

Drulmok eventually drifted off, his head pillowed on the bed. His wrist was under Andy’s slack hand; if he squeezed, he’d wake Drulmok up instantly. But no squeeze came. Only nurses, Doctor Rollins, and Doctor J in the morning.

But Andy had survived; Doctor J was “cautiously optimistic”.

“What the hell does that mean, Doc?” Drulmok asked.

“He’s made it almost 24 hours. Twenty-five percent chance. I’ll take anything right now.”

Drulmok nodded. After Doctor J left, he hung his head, Andy’s delicate hand in his.

 _Coward_ , he thought. If he had spoken his true feelings, Andy would not be suffering like this. Drulmok would have been there to make sure his mate ate well. To comfort him when the pain lanced through his head like a troll’s spear. To take Andy in his arms, carry him to the bed, and lay beside him.

The passage of time was marked by the sun’s slow ascent to the heavens, then the room lightening as afternoon approached. Minutes were hours, and the hours, days. Andy passed the twenty-four-hour mark at just after two in the afternoon. Dottie brought Drulmok food and clean clothing; even Doctor J knew telling the big orc to go home and get some food and sleep would be pointless. Drulmok’s vigil continued into the darkness of the night.

Drulmok startled awake. Something was wrong with Andy’s breathing.

“Doc?” Drulmok had no voice. He cleared his throat. “Doc!” he called louder.

Doctor Rollins rushed in. His hands pressed here and there on Andy’s chest and throat.

“Drulmok, slide an arm under Andy’s shoulders and lift straight up, slowly. Good.”

Drulmok did as he was asked. He watched as Doctor Rollins fiddled with the machine and tubes that gave Andy air.

“Doc?”

“Andy is trying to breathe on his own. I need to extubate him. The sound is unpleasant, but Andy needs this.”

Drulmok nodded and braced himself. And yeah, Doctor Rollins wasn’t joking.

“How long can you hold that position?” Doctor Rollins asked.

“Hours, if you need me too.”

“Excellent. We should only need about twenty minutes.”

Doctor Rollins took away the tube that had been inside Andy’s windpipe. He brought in a machine Drulmok had seen before - the sort of machine elders needed when their breathing messed up in the middle of the night.

“This is a good thing, right, Doc?”

“Oh, excellent. Andy can breathe on his own again, it’s a fantastic sign he’s healing.”

Once the mask had been settled into place, and Doctor Rollins was satisfied with its settings, he nodded to Drulmok.

“Lower him, just as slowly, until his head is back on the pillow.”

Again, Drulmok did as he was asked, carefully sliding his arm out from underneath Andy so he wouldn’t disturb him.

“Thank you, Drulmok,” Doctor Rollins said. “I’m glad Andy has someone like you to watch over him while he’s so ill.” Doctor Rollins left the room.

Drulmok resumed his seat. There was a good chance Andy would live. That’s all he could hope for right now. That Andy would open his eyes, and squeeze his hand, and Drulmok could beg for forgiveness – which he already knew would be granted, when was the son of Lo’Gosh ever known to hold a grudge, even against those like Garrosh who’d done him lasting harm?

The former mag’har took strength from that thought. He ate, he cleaned up in the small bathroom off the ICU, then he took up his vigil at Andy’s side.


	5. Chapter 5

When Doctor J came in the next morning, she was jubilant.

“What are the odds now, Doc?”

“Fifty percent and climbing every hour. Andy’s going to be all right.” She busied herself with the IV machines and the other equipment. She listened to Andy’s heart and lungs, nodded so enthusiastically her ponytail almost flipped into her face, then smiled.

“He really will be okay,” she assured him.

“I’m not leaving him until I leave _with_ him, Doc,” he told her.

She held up a hand. “I’m not stupid, Drulmok. I know better. But don’t do the same thing to yourself. He won’t wake up till this afternoon or evening. We’re too busy up front. Why don’t you use the hall phone to order some breakfast? If Kateesha isn’t too busy, she’ll run it over.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in a while. You want? I’ll put it in the fridge if you like.”

“Please? Get us two breakfast platters, 2 large coffees, and 2 juices. Put everything on my bill – you can pay me back by keeping this from happening again.” Doctor J was out the door before Drulmok could think to respond.

He walked out to the hall phone and turned so he could watch Andy from the hallway while he called. Kateesha took his order and readily agreed to do a delivery ‘just this once’, with a melodramatic sigh. Once he’d finished, he grabbed the tote bag of clothing Dottie had left for him and used the hall bathroom to make himself at least presentable.

By the time he finished, Kateesha was waiting for him next to Andy’s bed, to-go plate of steaming food and a cup of coffee on the table.

“Thanks, Kateesha. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. By the way, I wanted to let you know there’s nothing special that needs to be done for Andy’s house. We got together and got everything cleaned up, his phone on the charger, even his laundry is done.”

“You’re amazing,” Drulmok said, relieved.

“I know,” Kateesha said, smiling. “Got to dash. See you!”

Good, Andy’s home was cleaned up. Not that Drulmok wouldn’t have handled it once Andy was safely there, but not a chore he would have looked forward to, either. He fixed his coffee, then ate and drank. He tossed the containers in the hall trash and headed back into the room. He then noticed, for the first time, just how dirty Andy himself was. And he’d been like that for close to two days. Drulmok headed back out to the hall and waited for one of the nurses to notice him.

Misty came bustling up. “Drulmok?”

“Hey, Misty. Andy’s been here for two days, almost. He’s dirty, and if he wakes up like that, you know he’s going to be humiliated. Can we fix that when you get a minute?”

“Sure thing. I’ll give you a hand as soon as I finish with the last of our morning patients, okay?”

“Great.”

Doctor J came back just after noon. “Thanks for ordering for us, Drulmok, it was awesome, as usual. Misty had to leave early, but she said you had an issue?”

“Not me, Doc. Orcs can put up with a lot. But Andy’s dirty as hell. You know him.”

“Got you.” Doctor J went to a supply closet, pulled what she needed, and returned.

“I’ll help you. I doubt you’ve ever used dry shampoo before, let alone bathed someone who was unconscious.” Doctor J teased. “Lift him up, please. Just a bit.”

Drulmok did as he was asked, and in a few minutes, Andy’s hair, at least, was clean.

“I’m going to pull the curtain.” Doctor J said.

Together, they bathed Andy, carefully, head to toes, keeping him covered up as much as possible to keep him warm. Once they finished, Doctor J put fresh sheets on the bed, and Drulmok lowered Andy gently back into place.

“I could get used to having you around, big guy. Andy is going to be just fine. With any luck, he’ll wake up tonight.”

“Did you get anywhere with the Feds?” Drulmok had to ask.

“I don’t know,” Doctor J sighed. “They said they were going to re-open the files and search again, but they could have easily been blowing smoke up my black ass to get me off their case. I emphasized, a _lot_ , that at the time of the call Andy had less than a 10% chance of survival.”

Drulmok sighed. “Hard to tell, with them.”

“You know who his father is, don’t you?” Doctor J asked.

“Yes, but when I came here, I was told to never speak about where I’m from.”

“Drulmok, I already know you’re an alien,” Doctor J said. “And obviously Andy is too.” She chuckled at Drulmok’s expression. “Why else would you bond so quickly? And why else would Andy leave that symbol? It obviously was meant only for you – and you’re both a bit old for decoder rings and the like.”

“So, I’m going to ask you a couple more questions, and then we never had this conversation, right?”

“Right. Was that one of the questions?” Drulmok tried to smile.

“You wish. Does Andy’s biological father truly care about him?”

“Ever heard of the term helicopter parent?” Drulmok smirked. “I have no idea how Andy got far enough away from him to end up here.”

“Number two, if Andy’s father comes in here looking for his son, what the hell am I going to be looking at?”

Drulmok laughed. “A tall man, thick bodied like an orc, slightly darker skinned than his son, with long black hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. He has steel blue eyes, is a warrior, and has many scars, most prominently one across his eyes. He’s most likely, unless the Feds make him wear other clothes, to be dressed in what you would perceive as rich, magical armor. He carries a sword with a bright glowing light, usually red, just above the pommel.”

“He won’t go anywhere without it.”

“Not likely.”

Doctor J nodded. “Anything else I should know?”

“His father hates orcs and especially half orcs, will not know what to make of most of the other races, and will probably ask you with great concern what became of your family in the fire that burned you so.” Drulmok laughed at her expression. “To my knowledge, there are no elves where we come from with skin as dark as yours. He will be easy to pick out, if you’ve ever seen a warrior in territory he does not trust.”

“Good to know.” She smiled at him. “Thanks, Drulmok. Keep an eye on Andy. The medicine should be clearing his system soon.”

“It’ll be good to see him awake again.”

“So you can sleep again?” Doctor J chuckled, patted his shoulder, and left the room.

Drulmok took up his customary place, slid his wrist under Andy’s still-slack hand, and waited. The time for recriminations was over. He had been a coward, but the Light and the All-Father had seen fit to give him the chance to atone for his sins. And he would. Andy needed someone to care for him, needed an anchor. The truth was so painfully obvious in hindsight. Andy had been starved for affection, for touch, for care. And Drulmok was more than willing to fill that need, on all counts.

At some point after dark, Drulmok laid his head down and slept.

A gentle squeeze of his wrist woke him up. He looked into Andy’s face, and saw groggy blue eyes looking back at him. Drulmok took Andy’s hand in his and reached up to gently stroke Andy’s face.

“Message?” Andy whispered.

“I love you,” Drulmok replied.

Andy smiled. “Water,” he whispered.

“Hey, Doc!” Drulmok called out. Doctor Rollins bustled in.

“Andy, oh thank heaven! You’re awake!” Doctor Rollins sat on the other side of the bed and took Andy’s hand. “How do you feel?”

“Thirsty. Water, please?”

“Of course.”

Once Andy’s thirst was slaked, he quickly went back to sleep. The nightmare was finally over.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy felt consciousness return in layers. He could hear a machine beeping. Felt the rush of air in and out of his lungs. His heart beating in a slow, even rhythm. The reassuring presence of Drulmok’s wrist under his hand. He was so thirsty. Drulmok woke up and spoke to him.

_I love you_.

The only words that mattered.

Then he was given water and went back to sleep.

When Andy woke again, he knew he was late. The sunshine coming in the window was all wrong, it had to be after ten. He tried to lift himself out of bed, only to open his eyes and realize he was in ICU 2.

Drulmok stirred. “Andy. Lay still, you need to rest.”

“Thought I was late,” Andy said. He didn’t have much volume. And he was so thirsty, again. And hungry!

“Ready for breakfast?” Drulmok asked.

“More than ever!”

Misty brought in trays for both Drulmok and Andy. Drulmok pushed his aside for the moment.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Andy asked.

“I can wait. You need to eat, drink, and get better.”

Drulmok seated himself at Andy’s side. After helping Andy get a nice long drink of water, Drulmok fed him every bite on his tray.

“Oh, I feel so much better,” Andy sighed.

“Good. Do you want more?”

Andy shook his head. “Full.” His voice was already fading. His eyes closed; between one breath and the next, he was asleep. Drulmok quickly ate his own meal, then pushed the tray table out to the hall.

Now that Andy was awake, or at least had been, Drulmok had no compunctions about stroking Andy’s beautiful face, his shoulders, his arms, taking first one hand and then the other, playing with his fingers. It felt good to caress him, to reassure himself that Andy was healing.

At the noon meal, Andy sat up, prepared to eat, only for Drulmok to take up his usual position. Andy, laughing, complied.

“Are you going to feed me every meal while I’m here?” he asked, after the trays had been cleared out.

“Yes,” Drulmok said.

“What if I want to?”

“No,” Drulmok said, and smiled down at the human. “It is my right. I will exercise it.”

“Pushy,” Andy commented.

“Yes.”

With Doctor J’s permission, Drulmok lifted Andy up, then settled him in his lap for the evening meal. Andy protested, but not terribly much, then settled down to enjoying the contact and the care and of course, the food. Drulmok settled Andy in his arms after the meal. Rumbling, like a cat’s purring but pitched lower, in his chest put Andy to sleep very quickly.

For four days, they followed this pattern. Once the initial day had passed, Andy’s condition improved rapidly. Doctor J was pleased with Andy’s progress and signed his discharge papers the next day. Andy had been in hospital for exactly a week.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Andy commented.

Drulmok laughed. “I’m the lucky one. Lucky the son of Lo’Gosh is such a forgiving soul.”

When it came time to leave the hospital, Drulmok swung Andy up into his arms and carried him to his front door.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Andy asked, before Drulmok could open the door.

“You’ll see,” Drulmok smiled.

Andy looked around, more than a little shocked. Touched by the kindness of… he wasn’t sure who did this, but he’d have to find out – and find a way to thank them. Drulmok carried him over the threshold, and gently deposited him on the couch.

“Home, sweet home!” Andy enthused.

“Yes. About that…” Drulmok paused, grinning. “How about you coach me in how to make tea, and we talk about us?”

“Absolutely.”

In less time than Andy thought possible, Drulmok was moved in and settled. His belongings and Drulmok’s belongings now decorated _their_ home. Andy couldn’t believe his own luck. For the first few days, Drulmok stayed, waiting on Andy hand and foot. The former prince, never one to need the diva treatment, nevertheless enjoyed it for what it was. His mate was behind on producing meat and hides for the tribe and needed to get back out to the forests of the tribal lands. Prime hunting season was upon them.

Today, a little over two weeks since Andy was released from hospital, was no different. Andy got up at the crack of eight am, three hours later than usual, and jumped in the shower. He dressed casually, headed down to the trading post, and did the shopping for the week. When he got back, there was laundry to be done.

Andy found domestic tasks soothing. The routine, the hominess of it suited him. If he hadn’t fought for over a decade to become a doctor so he could help people, he would have simply become a house husband and been done with it _._

 _Husband_. Andy picked up the laundry basket full of fragrant warm clothing and carried it to the bedroom. He dumped the contents on the bed and began putting things away. They had never discussed making their relationship formal in any way, but Andy felt a... need? A desire? To make things official. To have their union recognized by someone, even if those ‘someone’s were the tribal elders. But as far as he could tell, Drulmok was content with things exactly as they stood. Ah well.

“Everything happens for a reason,” Andy said to himself. Drulmok’s favorite saying. A Skullcrusher favorite saying, really. He finished the task, put the basket away, and chased down the errant dryer sheets, tossing them in the kitchen trash as he headed to the fridge to plan the evening meal.

Drulmok had said he’d be back by dark, and Andy wanted him to have a hearty meal after being out in the late spring chill for so long. While the days in Nela Village were usually cool, but pleasant, the nights could, and often did, plunge down to close to freezing. Andy knew Drulmok was used to it, even relished it; he knew orcs ran hotter than humans by a few degrees on average; he trusted Drulmok to take care of himself out in the wilds all alone. But still, he worried.

Love did that to a person. Andy was not immune.

The door opening and closing heralded his mate’s return. Andy jogged out of the bedroom and ran to greet his beloved.

Drulmok held up his hand to forestall any contact. “Is the washer empty?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m fucking soaked. Fell into the damn pond like an idiot. At least I didn’t ruin my hides or the meat I’d procured.”

“Thank the Light for small mercies. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Close the door behind you, and strip.”

Drulmok did as he was bid. Andy collected the offending garments while Drulmok shoved old rags into his boots to absorb the damp. Since Drulmok was going to shower, anyway, Andy just set the washer and put in the detergent but didn’t turn it on. He took the bread out of the oven, sliced it, and put the slices in a basket, covered with a cloth for later. When the water still wasn’t running in the bathroom, Andy went to investigate.

Drulmok stood at the mirror, tying a fresh leather thong into his hair, clad only in a pair of old jean shorts.

“No shower?” Andy asked, kissing Drulmok’s arm. He wrapped his arms around Drulmok’s waist, comforted by his strength and bulk, laying his head against a shoulder blade.

“Nah, that can come later. Whatever you made smells so damn good!”

Andy smiled, kissing Drulmok’s shoulder blade before laying his head back against it. “It’s beef vegetable stew, and that thick bread you like so much. I didn’t make bread bowls today, but I think you’ll live.”

“Ugh! Barely.” Drulmok finished dealing with his long, shaggy mane of black hair, and carefully turned in place to wrap his arms around Andy. He kissed Andy on the forehead, then held him for a few moments.

“C’mon, let’s eat. Doctor J said she’d sic her brother on me if you weren’t a stone heavier by the time you reported back to work.”

They shared the meal, Andy telling Drulmok about his follow-up with Doctor J, and yes, he’d gained ten pounds already.

“That’s just what you lost from the dehydration, sweetness,” Drulmok said, and put another half a serving in Andy’s bowl.

“If I eat all this I will explode.”

“Try, for me. I really do worry that you don’t get enough to eat.”

Andy obediently polished off the last bit, sopping up the broth with a crusty piece of bread. Drulmok nodded, then cleaned the kitchen.

“This is going to be awesome to take out in my cold box tomorrow,” he commented.

“I know, that’s why every time I make it, I double the recipe,” Andy smiled. He took his cup of hot tea and Drulmok’s bottle of bub to the living room, settled in, and waited. Drulmok joined him shortly. They lay together, Andy in Drulmok’s lap, arms around each other, Andy’s head in the crook of Drulmok’s massive shoulders. Andy sipped his tea, Drulmok drank his ale. It was so good like this. Peaceful and quiet.

Drulmok lifted Andy into his arms. It was far too early to turn in for the night; the orc was up to something. He deposited Andy in the chair just outside the bathroom.

“Wait here. I won’t be long.”

Andy heard him shuffling around in the bedroom, then going to dig through his pack by the door, using his bulk to hide things and move them around so Andy couldn’t see. And all the while, Drulmok’s face was wreathed in a secretive little smile.

“What are you up to?” Andy asked.

“Soon, sweetness. Soon,” Drulmok answered. He made one last trip into the bathroom, then suddenly, unexpectedly, scooped Andy up into his massive arms. Andy immediately snuggled in.

Drulmok took them into the bathroom, and gently set Andy on his feet in front of the shower stall. He removed Andy’s shirt, then knelt, took off his shoes, then his socks, and finally unfastened his pants. Once all his clothing was removed, Drulmok quickly stripped off his own, and tossed the lot out into the hallway to deal with later. He turned on the shower, got the temp just right for both, and helped Andy in. They had showered before, but Andy couldn’t understand why Drulmok seemed to be rushing things a bit.

Then it occurred to the former prince - this was only the beginning of whatever Drulmok had planned. Andy let Drulmok do as he pleased, bathing him in quick, long, efficient strokes, then returning the favor, even though his arms were considerably shorter. Soon enough, they were both clean, and Drulmok shut the water off. Andy noticed the tub was about a quarter full of steaming hot water. Drulmok leaned over, turned on the taps, and put a capful of some effervescent liquid underneath. Bubbles sprang out, filling the tub with a wonderful, woodsy scent. Soon, he turned off the taps, then swung Andy into his arms and then lowered him in the tub.

“It’s perfect,” Andy murmured.

“Good.” Drulmok gave him a quick, sweet kiss, then headed into the other room. He came back and placed a bottle of bubbly, two glasses, and a large box of chocolate-dipped strawberries from Andy’s favorite chocolatier. Candles soon lit the bathroom in gentle light, and the orc slowly settled into the tub. Andy curled up in his favorite spot, half next to him, half on top of him, with Drulmok’s arm supporting him.

Drulmok opened the bubbly, and poured each of them a glass, without spilling so much as a drop.

“To us,” Andy said.

“To us,” Drulmok echoed, and they drank.

Drulmok selected one of the strawberries and offered it to Andy. He took it, smiling around the sweet treat. Andy returned the favor, selecting a particularly large one. Drulmok had to be careful how he closed his mouth, but managed. They each fed the other a few more, and soon Andy relaxed into Drulmok’s arms.

“Another?” Drulmok asked.

“No, thank you. Some more champagne?”

Drulmok carefully filled up Andy’s glass. Andy took an appreciative sip, then relaxed even further.

“I told you I was going to take care of you, made sure you wanted for nothing, “Drulmok rumbled.

“And you have.”

“There’s one way I’ve been lacking.” Drulmok snagged something he’d hidden on the lip of the tub, then gently slid around until he was on his knees before Andy.

All Andy could see was the ring in Drulmok’s hand.

“Andrew Lane, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes!” Andy had to blink back tears.

And Drulmok slid the ring on his left-hand ring finger. The assurance Andy would _never_ be alone again. After sloshing around to give Drulmok a hug and a deep, passionate kiss, they soon settled back into their favorite position.

When Andy was on the edge of sleep, Drulmok let out the water, carried Andy into the bedroom, and dried him off with thick warm towels. He laid Andy face down on the bed, Andy shuffling a bit to get comfortable, and from the base of his skull, down across his bare body to his feet, then back up again to his neck, Drulmok rubbed away the soreness, the tension Andy always carried. By the time he was finished, Andy was completely relaxed, eyes half-lidded, moaning slightly.

Drulmok pounced, and rained feral kisses all over Andy’s mouth, his neck, his chest, pausing to lick a sweet nipple, then on down his abdomen before pausing to look up at Andy’s face.

Andy’s head was arched back, his throat bared, moaning.

“Please, don’t stop!” Andy begged.

Drulmok flicked his tongue against Andy’s growing erection. Once, twice. Then Andy nearly came off the bed when his cock was surrounded by warmth and wetness. Drulmok sucked and licked until Andy was on the verge of orgasm, then stopped for just a moment. Andy panted, unable to even form words, breathlessly waiting for his lover’s whims.

A soft clicking sound, and suddenly something large and wet was pressed against his anus. Drulmok slowly slid a finger inside, watching Andy writhe, driving it in to the first knuckle, then oh, so slowly all the way in. More stretching, until Drulmok could slip two fingers inside, carefully, with plenty of lube. When he judged Andy was ready, he leaned forward, guided the head of his cock into place, and pushed in. He leaned over Andy, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close, and took his sweet time, enjoying the moans and the breathless begging.

“Please, all the way inside! Faster, please?” Andy whispered in his ear.

“Got to take it slow, sweetness,” Drulmok rumbled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please,” Andy whispered. “Take me. Make me yours. Claim me. I belong to you.” Andy bared his throat.

Drulmok growled, and thrust harder, driving himself nearly to the hilt inside. Andy cried out, pain and pleasure equally, but kept his throat bared. Drulmok kissed his bare throat, nipped here and there, all the while picking up the pace of his thrusts. Andy cried out, body clenching, as he found his release. Drulmok pushed himself in to the hilt, roaring as his seed filled his mate. Drulmok spared only enough thought to pull the covers over them both, shifting as he did so to not crush his mate, and they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor Character Death.

After two blissful weeks of Drulmok spoiling him at every turn, Andy finally returned to work. As much as he had enjoyed his forced vacation – especially now that Drulmok warmed his bed nearly every night – he hated being idle.

And today was just one of those days, with two ER patients, one requiring surgery, the other admittance overnight to manage her sugar levels. As soon as Andy and Doctor J handled one crisis, another popped up, sometimes two. They didn’t even have time to sit down and eat lunch; Andy grabbed a bite here and there from what Drulmok made for him, washed down with coffee. Finally, around 2 in the afternoon, there was a bit of a lull.

Andy wasted no time, shoving food in his mouth with one hand while he updated his notes with the other.

_All the practice going down on Drulmok must have helped_ , he thought, giggling a little. He finished up his notes, then hit the restroom, and before he had a chance to zip up and wash his hands, the call went out.

“CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!”

As it often did when Andy was the on-call, time blurred around him. His only focus was saving his patient, an adorable toddler with bouncy auburn curls. The little girl had gotten into the cleaning supplies cabinet in the bathroom while her parents were napping in the bedroom, mixed Light-only-knew-what all together and had succumbed to the fumes. Chemical burns surrounded her tiny nose and mouth, she wasn’t breathing, her heart wasn’t beating. Andy’s team worked on the tiny child for almost an hour. But there was nothing to be done. The little girl was gone.

Andy numbly went through the motions, cleaning up, filing the reports. He had to step into his office and sit at his desk for a few minutes, let some tears escape, then he had to get back to work. The clinic was full, all rooms were taken, and still more coming in. Andy ran from one room to the next, non-stop, until after 9 that night. Finally, he and Doctor J clocked out.

Andy pulled out his phone and sent one text.

_I NEED YOU, PLEASE_

He made it just inside his front door before he collapsed.

Drulmok was stalking a particularly large stag when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He read the message, then turned and charged off, slinging his bow up onto his back, running as fast as he could through the forest. He cut across farm fields and through the large orchard at the edge of town, hurdling fences rather than wasting time to find the gates. He ran through the northern end of Nela Village, pausing only long enough to pick his way through the people still milling about, until he skidded to a stop, panting, in front of the door. He carefully opened it, and saw Andy, still in his doctor’s coat, sobbing in a heap on the floor.

Drulmok took only enough time to drop his pack and his bow, then he gently gathered up his mate. Sitting on the floor with the back of the sofa behind him, Drulmok arranged Andy in his arms, holding him tight, stroking his hair.

“She was…she was only three,” Andy sobbed. “Nothing could help her. Burns were... they were too bad. She was gone before they ever brought her to us. I tried, we all tried but we couldn’t- “Andy broke down again.

Drulmok held Andy tight; he knew no words would soothe the pain. He could only comfort his mate by being there, by being strong, by listening. Andy wept for nearly an hour before succumbing to sheer weariness.

Drulmok carried his mate to the bathroom, drew a warm bath, then stripped them both. Once in the tub, he bathed his mate carefully, gently, head to toes, then saw to his own. After getting out and drying off, Drulmok carried Andy, now peacefully asleep, to bed. He lay beside his mate, holding him close, until he too nodded off.

Drulmok startled awake. The spot beside him was empty, and cool. The digital clock read 1:23 am. He rolled out of bed to go find his mate.

Andy was sitting cross legged on the couch, head down, shoulders tight.

“Andy?” Drulmok called out, quietly.

“Migraine,” Andy whispered. “It’s not bad. Just waiting for the medicine to work.”

“Would a massage help?” Drulmok asked.

“It couldn’t hurt.” Andy unfolded himself from the couch.

A few minutes later, Andy was moaning softly as Drulmok’s hands found the sore spots, the aching spots, and soothed them. By quarter of two, he was asleep again. Drulmok carefully got up off the bed and picked up Andy’s phone. He went through Andy’s contacts until he found Doctor J’s number and sent a text.

_Doc, this is Drulmok. Andy had another migraine, was up half the night. Ok for him to be late? If not, call, I will get him up and ready. Thanks_.

He was rather startled when the phone lit up immediately.

_Let him come in a half day, he doesn’t need to be here this morning._

_Doc, what happened? Andy was a mess last night. I know you’re not allowed to say much. Who I got to kill for fuck’s sake?_

_3-year-old female human was brought in by parents. DOA. Chemical burns/inhalation from household cleaning agents. They’re fucking suing us. I’ve had to call Cali and Nevada CPS. Suspected foul play. Mother and boyfriend are asking for ten million in wrongful death. Bio Dad is a sobbing mess, kept on saying ‘I warned them, I told them I was gonna lose my baby girl’. DELETE THIS AFTER YOU READ, AND DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO ANDY. I will brief him when he gets here._

_That’s a big ten four, boss lady. I’ll have him there at noon._

_Good. Thank you, Drulmok._

  1. _Kill offer still stands – I ain’t afraid of prison._



_You and my brother both. Good night._

Drulmok deleted the texts as requested, turned off the alarm, and laid down next to his mate. He soon dropped off.

Andy woke up with the sun shining fully in the room – a quick glance at the clock confirmed his fears. It was almost nine.

“Drulmok?” Andy called out.

“Doctor J called last night, told me to tell you half a day,” Drulmok called out from the kitchen. “Come get some breakfast.”

“Thank you, I’m starving.”

“You ate about half of what I packed for you yesterday,” Drulmok commented, as he turned bacon over in the frying pan.

“It was insane all day, even before – even before the little girl.”

“Eat and run?” Drulmok snorted.

“Literally,” Andy stood behind Drulmok, his arms encircling his mate’s waist. He pillowed his head on the orc’s shoulder, as he often did, and they swayed together while Drulmok finished cooking.

They enjoyed their meal together, and as Andy found himself with some unexpected time, he did what he loved best – crawling into Drulmok’s lap, and just being held. Drulmok caught a glimpse of Andy’s face, and kissed his hair.

“I know that look – what are you thinking about?” Drulmok asked.

“Children, in general. I don’t think we ever talked about this, but I want to have them.”

“As do I.”

“Well, neither one of us is equipped to bear them.”

“The Temple to Allurin is always happy to provide a surrogate mother.”

“I’m leaning more towards adopting. There are so many children in the foster care system who need forever homes.”

“Before we do any of that, we need to find a place with more than just the one bedroom, love. I don’t think CPS is gonna let us keep the rug rat in the living room.”

“True. So, for the moment, we’ll look at places. With your tribal affiliation, you have access to the abandoned properties here, right?”

“Right. I’d need to talk to the Elders first, to let them know why we’re looking for a bigger place.”

“Fair enough.”

“And you need to crawl up Doctor J’s ass and get on her about hiring an extra doctor. These seventy-hour weeks are just not gonna cut it.”

“You’re right, as usual.”

“I know I am,” Drulmok said. He kissed Andy’s hair again. “Come on, you need to start getting ready for work.”

The orc slung Andy up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Once inside, he stripped off the little clothing they both wore, then got them both into the shower. Drulmok washed his mate’s hair, bathed him, even shaved him, before turning him loose with a gentle smack on an ass cheek.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Andy complained, rubbing the stinging spot.

“Then don’t show your ass at work today!” Drulmok laughed.

Andy rolled his eyes, then headed to the closet to pick out his clothes for the day. Twenty minutes later, he was on his way to the clinic, coffee mug in hand, lunch tucked into his bag along with his clothes. The early summer day was in the low eighties, not too bad, but still hot enough for him to work up a mild sweat by the time he got to the cool interior of the clinic.

As soon as he was refreshed and changed, Doctor J called him into her office.

“What’s wrong?” Andy asked.

“The little girl yesterday is now a homicide investigation. The police and CPS may need to speak to you, sometime today. Don’t talk to anyone else about it, okay?”

Andy nodded. He went about his duties, feeling somewhat numb, but no one brought it up to him, thank the Light for small mercies. He did get brought into Doctor J’s office again, right after he clocked out, to talk to officials from CPS, and then a detective.

Once that was over with, he was free to head home. He stopped by Village Eats.

“Go home,” Kateesha said, laughing. “And you never came in here, got it?”

Andy smiled. “Got it.”

When Andy walked in the door, all the lights were off, candles were lit, and Drulmok waited by his usual chair. Once Andy had been properly seated, Drulmok took his own seat, then reached out.

“What’s the occasion?”

“We’ve been approved for our pick of houses,” Drulmok smiled.

Andy was taken aback. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Drulmok opened the wine and poured them each a glass.

“To our soon-to-be family,” Drulmok said.

“Hear, hear!” Andy smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the rest of the spring and early summer, when they weren’t busy with their chosen professions, Andy and Drulmok were hiking out amongst the residential areas on the northern end of town. The elders had readily agreed to the two of them taking over a two- or three-bedroom home somewhere in Nela Village. Finally, they found the perfect one, less than a fifteen-minute walk from the clinic, with picture windows and a large deck. The property even came with a small stretch of land, plenty big enough for a playground and a small garden.

“Okay, we found it. Now what do we do?” Andy asked, as they made their way back towards the village proper.

Drulmok checked the angle of the sun. “Well, we stop by the lodge and see if Elder Tumag is still there. If he is, we petition to take over the house.”

“And if he says yes?”

“Then it’s ours.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“It doesn’t cost anything?”

“I think there’s a paperwork fee of a hundred dollars or so, but I have way more than that credit at the post.”

“How much will it be a month? Any idea?” Andy was doing mental math; if it was cheaper than –

“I’m a member of the tribe. As soon as we pay the fee, we own it, and we can do anything we like to it except tear it down or build more than a five hundred square foot addition to it.”

“I never realized being a Skullcrusher came with so many perks.”

“Well, you already know the downsides, at least to my particular profession. And it’s gonna get worse before it gets better. I’ll be out multiple nights starting the end of August.”

“I can deal with that; August is months away.”

Drulmok stopped dead.

“What?” Andy asked, stopping next to his mate.

“Look at your phone, Andy.”

Andy pulled out his cell phone and scrolled over to the time and date widget. Today was June twenty-fourth. “Where has the time gone?”

“Where it always goes, my sweet.”

Elder Tumag was just about to leave the lodge for the day when the two approached him. And to Andy’s great amazement, they were approved, the paperwork signed, and the fee paid in less than ten minutes. Drulmok put an arm around Andy’s shoulders as they left the lodge.

“Come on, I’m hungry and I want a tall cold bub.”

“Oh. I thought you were going to say you wanted a tall pale blonde,” Andy smirked.

“After food!”

And Drulmok was as good as his word. After they ate, Drulmok swung Andy up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Andy loved Drulmok’s strength, the orc’s body brushing against his own as they made love, the way it felt to be savaged by such a huge cock. After Drulmok was done with him, Andy barely had the strength to move.

“Mm. Wore you out?” Drulmok asked lazily.

“A little.”

“Take a nap. We don’t have anywhere to be.”

Andy snuggled into the big orc’s arms, into his warmth, and slept.

Just after the Independence Day celebrations, Drulmok and Andy started preparing their new home in earnest. It hadn’t been occupied in over fifteen years at least, so a good scrubbing inside and out was in order, as well as some minor repairs. Andy was touched by how many of his former patients showed up to help, utilizing either their skills or their backs, to make this house a home. Moving in was a simpler matter than he thought; Tumag, his family, and a few others just showed up with wagons attached to ATV’s and hauled everything from Andy’s duplex to the new place in one go. The ladies helped re-decorate the larger space. Of course, an impromptu housewarming party sprang up after dark with lots of food, and bub, and singing, and dancing.

 _Skullcrushers love to party_ , Andy thought, as he tumbled into his bed next to an already-sleeping Drulmok late that night.

True to her word, Doctor J hired another doctor to ease their workload. Starting July fifteenth, Andy’s hours were changed from seven in the morning till seven at night, five days a week as needed, to nine in the morning till three in the afternoon, Monday through Friday. Doctor J picked up the early morning shifts, from midnight to seven, and the new doctor had Andy’s old hours. It worked out well for all concerned.

Andy was searching the pockets of his doctor’s coat for his spare stylus when he found one of his migraine pills. He put it back in its container, found his stylus, then sat down to take notes on the day’s patients. As he worked, he realized he hadn’t had a migraine in almost three months. Not wishing to jinx his luck, Andy quickly turned his thoughts to his patients.

As he often did, he left the clinic at just after three and headed north, along the path that led to his new home. He hadn’t stepped off the clinic’s property when two reporters with cameras all but jumped him.

“Can we get a statement? How do you feel about the tribal council being sued for wrongful death? Do you have a professional opinion on the case?”

A roar interrupted them, and before Andy could even really school his expression, several Skullcrushers, along with their spouses, escorted the reporters and their cameras off Skullcrusher lands.

“Thank you,” he told the patrolmen who’d come to his rescue. “That was – unexpected.”

“I’m truly sorry you had to deal with that, Doctor Lane. We’ll keep a better eye out for that kind of scum from now on.” The patrolman who spoke looked embarrassed.

“It’s all right, I’m fine. And they’re just doing their jobs.”

“Despicable as they may be,” the other patrolman said.

They parted ways, and Andy continued home. For the first time since he’d lived in Nela Village, he considered locking the door.

Thankfully, there were no further incidents after a week. Andy finally relaxed and went about his usual routine. August brought with it more heat, and much more frequent thunderstorms; Drulmok came home often soaked to the skin, his shoes squelching across the floor. Andy thought nothing of it until he headed into the bathroom early one evening and caught Drulmok quietly vomiting into the toilet.

Andy rushed to his mate’s side, brushing his hair off his sweaty face, pulling his long mane out of the way.

“Sweet, how long have you felt like this?”

“Just this morning. It’s nothing. Probably ate something off on the trail yesterday.”

Andy reached up to feel Drulmok’s forehead. He was sweating profusely, and feverish. Andy brushed a few tendrils of hair off the other side of Drulmok’s face.

“It’s over,” Drulmok muttered. “I need to lay down for a while.”

“I’ll bring you some water and some medicine in a bit,” Andy promised.

Drulmok nodded, rinsed his mouth out in the sink, then made his way into the bedroom.

When Andy checked on him a few minutes later, he was already asleep, laying on his side with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. Andy gently shook his shoulder, made sure he drank the water and took the medicine, then closed the curtains and let Drulmok rest.

Andy felt more than a little guilty, leaving Drulmok like that, but he knew the big orc well. Sitting by his side fussing over him was the surest way to short-circuit the orc’s natural easygoing tendencies. Andy left a big tumbler of ice water and some more medication next to Drulmok’s phone. He headed out, meeting up with Doctor J and some of the other employees of the clinic, for a trip into Redding. He always kept his phone at hand, just to be sure.

Andy didn’t return until nearly three that next morning. He stripped down and crawled in next to his mate, snuggled up next to Drulmok, assuming his favorite position spooned up, using the orc’s massive tattooed arm as a pillow. He was asleep in ten minutes.

He woke briefly to the light on in the bathroom, and the shower running. When Drulmok came back in to get dressed, Andy rolled over.

“Can you make sure you’re back by over morrow morning? Friday is my anniversary. I’d like to include you in my, ah, ceremony?”

“I planned on coming back in later Wednesday night, sweet,” Drulmok leaned over and kissed Andy’s hair.

“Okay, good. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit of stomach upset, and not sleeping next to you.” Drulmok caressed Andy’s face.

Andy kissed the orc’s large, scarred fingers. “You’ll be running the hair dryer outside to hurry up and get the snow to melt next spring,” Andy teased.

“Yeah, usually starting around the middle of March.” Drulmok leaned over and gave Andy a proper kiss. “I’m off. Love you.”

“I love you too,” Andy smiled. “Happy hunting!”

“Happy for me!” Drulmok joked, and with that, he left.

Andy rolled back over and dozed off. For the first time in a very long time, he dreamed of Prophet Velen, his mentor and dear friend. They were inside the Exodar, Andy a young student again. Velen nodded and smiled, as if Andy had answered a difficult question correctly. Warmth flooded him in his dream and persisted even when the alarm went off the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was a big day in Stormwind. Maybe not a major holiday, but as far as now ten-year-old Rosalee Mia Wrynn was concerned, it _was_. She would get to ride her horse, a dapple grey she named Thunder, for the first time ever. She was dressed for it too; a very pretty riding dress her Mommy had made for her. The only bad part? Bear, her big brother, would be tagging along too. Despite her best efforts to get Mommy to leave him in the keep. Or in Orgrimmar somewhere.

Rose sighed _. Oh, well. You can’t have_ everything _. Even if you are a princess_.

King Varian Wrynn, resplendent in his fine silk shirt and leather riding trousers, accompanied his wife and children to the stables. On their way down the path, old Reverence, Anduin’s warhorse, stuck his greying muzzle over the fence and whickered.

Varian heaved a sigh not unlike his daughter’s. The old stallion had never stopped looking for Anduin, even after all these years. Tatiana, his wife of almost sixteen years, gripped his arm that much tighter, lending him her support. He squeezed her arm gratefully. After Anduin was declared legally dead, Varian had been forced to find another wife. He thanked the Light every day for Tia, as he called her. He only wished Anduin could have gotten to know his stepmother.

As they walked, Varian watched his family. They were all more of a blessing than he would ever deserve, he mused. Barathen, “Bear” owing to his size, was the stamp of his sire; the only bit of Tia in him was his piercing green eyes. Rosalee was Tia’s child in every way except for her raven’s wing hair. Petite, fine-boned, and blessed with a sweet demeanor, she was going to break many hearts before she found someone to settle down with. Bear, well. Varian suppressed a chuckle. He had no doubts Bear would break a few _heads_ before _he_ settled down.

Their respective horses were already saddled and waiting. Varian helped Rose get into the saddle, then his wife; Bear, long used to riding, was already reining in his excited three-year-old, Storm. The big black horse was usually very docile; a silent signal from Varian sent two guards casually strolling about to see if anything was amiss. When they returned, they gave the all-clear.

Varian and his family headed off into Elwynn Forest, to a favorite picnicking spot near Heroes’ Vigil. Servants had already laid out food and drink; Rose got to try her first taste of wine, and made such a face, Varian couldn’t help but laugh. The children teased each other until Tia reined them in. After the meal, Varian laid back on the grass, head pillowed in Tia’s lap.

“Daddy, you’ll get your pretty shirt all messy!” Rose complained.

“I have ten more just like it, sweeting,” Varian said, brushing her windswept locks out of her face. “I don’t need new clothes nearly every day of the week like you and Mommy do.”

A bush rustled in the wind – something was out of place – and Lo’Gosh reacted before Varian could even process what was wrong. Sword drawn, his body alert, tensed for battle, between his family and the perceived threat. He saw Valeera, mostly hidden by an enormous tree trunk, for just a few moments. She jerked her head back, towards Stormwind, then disappeared.

“Daddy?” Rose asked, frightened.

“Just a deer, sweeting. I over-reacted.” Varian took pains to slow his breathing and school his expression. He lay back down and gathered his daughter in his arms.

“Daddy?” Rose asked, her voice hesitant.

“Hmm, sweeting?”

“After dinner, could we visit Anduin’s memorial? I want to tell him about my birthday,” she said sadly.

“Of course.” Varian kissed the top of her head.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, then it was time to head back to the keep.

While Tia kept Rose busy in another part of the keep, Varian and Barathen headed to their respective rooms only long enough to change into Court clothing. In less than ten minutes, Varian, Valeera, Barathen, and High Commander Wyrmbane were ensconced in the War Room.

“Report,” Varian said tersely.

“We have two people – a human male and a human female – in the reception area of the Keep. They claim to have irrefutable proof Prince Anduin is alive and well,” High Commander Wyrmbane said.

“Shaw?” Varian asked.

“Is watching them like a hawk,” Valeera smiled tightly.

“What are they asking in return?” Varian asked heavily.

“Nothing,” High Commander Wyrmbane said. At Varian’s incredulous look, the High Commander continued. “They claim to be from the government of another world, here simply to fulfill their duty.”

“Valeera?” Varian asked. 

“They’re genuinely here to help, from everything I’ve gathered. One or the other of the nobles was pestering them, and they were just as calm as could be, and tight-lipped as a goblin sitting on a gold mine.”

“High Commander, escort them here, please,” Varian said.

Wyrmbane saluted, then turned and left the room.

“Dad?” Bear asked.

“Yes, son?”

“Do you think this is some sort of trick?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll soon find out.” Varian looked longingly at the bar on the far side of the room but thought better of it.

Not five minutes later, Wyrmbane escorted the two humans into the room. Varian instantly recognized the man for the greater threat, although his demeanor was anything but. Of average height and weight, brown hair, brown eyes, a friendly smile, the man would be considered a bit handsome, but nondescript. He wore trousers of a strange cotton-like material in a light brown color, a collared, short-sleeved white shirt, and had some sort of badge clipped to his breast pocket. The woman wore a similar white collared shirt, with a dark blue heavy cotton jacket and skirt of the same material, and boots. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and neither of them wore jewelry of any sort that Varian could see.

The man spoke first. “Greetings, Your Majesty.” He bowed. “I’m Special Agent Jonathan Romero, this is my work partner Special Agent Cheyenne Penczak. We are here to represent the Federal Bureau of Investigations, Special Investigations Division, commonly abbreviated to FBI SID.”

Agent Penczak dropped a proper curtsy. “Your Majesty.”

“You have news of Prince Anduin?” Varian asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Agent Romero stepped forward, opening a small leather-bound rectangular box. He pulled out a small sheaf of thick, strange paper. After a moment, he handed it to Valeera.

Valeera carefully handled the papers. They were realistic portraits, of an adult Anduin smiling, talking to an elf represented as so dark-skinned she appeared black, as well as other humans, and to Valeera’s shock and concern, a large contingent of Mag’har orcs. Four of the papers showed Anduin walking with a particularly large Mag’har, in a manner suggesting a close… relationship?

She handed the papers to Varian, unsure what to make of them.

Varian perused the papers for quite some time.

“My son is alive. Well. Happy,” he stated.

“Your Majesty, part of the reason why we renewed our efforts to find you was because Prince Anduin fell deathly ill and was not expected to survive. Thanks to dedicated healers, and his own resilience, he managed to make a full recovery,” Agent Penczak said.

“What happened to him?” Varian all but shouted.

“He contracted the influenza virus, a fungal infection of the lungs, another kind of upper respiratory infection, was experiencing a type of severe headache we call a migraine, and his appendix burst,” Agent Romero said gravely. “Drulmok, an orc from the local Skullcrusher tribe, found him choking to death and saved his life.”

“You have local orc tribes?” Wyrmbane asked.

“Just the one, the Skullcrushers,” Agent Romero replied.

“How often do they raid human settlements?” Shaw asked.

Varian noted both agents were genuinely startled by the question.

“Never,” Agent Penczak answered. “The Skullcrushers’ ethos does not allow them to take from others. They’re farmers, hunters, craftspeople.”

Wyrmbane couldn’t help the patronizing tone of his voice. “Skullcrusher orcs have never raided human settlements.”

Agent Romero piped up. “Oh, the Skullcrushers aren’t pushovers, High Commander. If they get angry enough as a nation, they will rise. The problem is the entire world knows not to push them by attacking our country. About seventy years ago, one nation did. And the Skullcrushers became legend the world around for their sacrifice, their valor, and their courage in the face of overwhelming odds.”

Wyrmbane and Varian exchanged looks.

“We would like to formally and officially invite you to visit Earth, with your family and any retainers you see fit,” Agent Penczak said. “You can reconnect with Prince Anduin and experience our country for yourself.”

“Please allow us a few moments,” Varian said.

“Of course, your majesty,” Agent Romero said.

The two agents were escorted back to the common room. As soon as Wyrmbane returned and shut the door, Varian looked around the room.

“Thoughts?” he asked.

“I think we should go,” Valeera said. “And by we, I mean you, Tia, Bear, Rose, myself, Shaw, and at least ten guards.”

“At the very least,” High Commander Wyrmbane said.


	10. Chapter 10

The two displacer beasts were holed up north of the main road, and they were protecting a small cave. _Great_ , Drulmok thought, _they’ve already bred and produced kits_. He circled back, almost due south, giving the lair a wide berth. He still had the rest of today to finish up, before heading back after dark. He leaned back against a small tree, watching for any signs of the great cats.

The tree gave way, and he was falling. He hit the rocky side of a ravine, his right leg giving way with a snap and a flash of white-hot agony. Drulmok cried out before freezing-cold water enveloped him. He managed to surface, lungs filling up with air, before the current dragged him southeast, down the river. He couldn’t swim, his leg was too badly broken, his pack weighing him down. Panic set in, making his limbs even more sluggish. Tree branches and logs stuck out of the mud here and there, and in a last-ditch effort, Drulmok caught one and managed to haul himself half-out of the water. As he did so, he saw the tattoo he’d gotten just a few weeks prior.

“Anduin” in orcish, curving around a simple symbol “I love you” in Common. The man who loved him, who needed him. Drulmok growled and hauled himself up a little further. He was half out of the water, on a bit of the riverbank solid enough to hold him. Hoping against hope, he fished his phone out of his pocket. The screen was cracked; the phone waterlogged and dripping.

“Damn it!” Drulmok growled. He’d have to just wait it out.

Andy made a pot of tea and settled himself in front of the TV for a night of _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives_. The marathon would take his mind off having to wait for his mate to get home. When Drulmok said he’d be home later in the night, he was always home between full dark and midnight. Andy eventually nodded off.

He awoke with a start. Some infomercial was playing. It was after two am. Drulmok wasn’t home yet. He tried calling the big orc’s phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Andy tried to quell his growing unease. _He might have some extra stuff he needed to do_. _The recent downpour might be slowing him down_. _He might be camping out for the night, rather than walking a long distance in the rain_. _Yeah, that’s it_. _He just got over a cold, he doesn’t want to get sick again_.

Sighing gustily, Andy made sure the front and back porch lights were on, the doors unlocked, then got ready for bed. It had been a long day at the clinic; he fell asleep faster than he expected.

King Varian Wrynn, his wife Tia, Varian’s dear friend and confidant Valeera, and their two children looked around the glass and steel structure of FBI SID Headquarters with great interest. It had been decided, in the end, for Valeera to be the only other person accompanying the Royal family. Everyone had been so helpful, so friendly here, they didn’t even miss the other staff. Varian and his family were now decked out in, as Tia put it, ‘native costume’. They had been shown some of the basics of modern life on Earth, but as they we just visiting, they weren’t given any papers. A driver was contracted to take them wherever they needed to go.

Varian tried to hold in his impatience. He wanted to see Anduin with his own eyes, to verify his son was alive and well – and get to the bottom of this supposed relationship with a _male orc_.

The drive from Los Angeles to Redding took all day; they made several stops along the way for gas, whatever that was, and food. As they drove north, Varian and Tia explained to the children that Anduin had been here the whole time, and for some reason, Aunt Jaina’s magics couldn’t ‘find’ him here.

“We’ll get to see Bruddy?” Rose asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, sweeting,” Varian answered.

“When?” Rose asked.

“Jerry? About how long, you think?” Varian asked the driver.

“About six hours, sir, assuming the traffic isn’t too bad,” Jerry answered.

“Six hours is _forever_!” Rose complained.

“It feels that way for me too, sweeting,” Varian said.

Valeera distracted Rose with her favorite counting game. Bear, in the manner of bored teens everywhere, got comfortable and fell asleep. That left Varian and Tia to watch the countryside speeding by.

By ten am Thursday morning, Andy was officially worried. Drulmok hadn’t returned his calls or texts. Kateesha hadn’t seen him in almost a week. When the noon hour passed and still no sign of his mate, Andy called the patrol.

“Patrol Station Two, Zakk speaking.”

“Zakk, it’s Doctor Lane. Drulmok is overdue. He should have been back by midnight. He’s never been late, not once. He’s not answering calls or texts. Something has happened to him, I’m sure of it.”

“Okay, Doc. Listen. Relax. We’re going to send word out over the radio, we’ll get patrols to check out the last known area he was in. For reference, what’s his cell number?”

Andy rattled it off. Zakk repeated it to him. “Okay. If we don’t find anything, we’ll ping his cell. Don’t worry, Doc. We’ll have him home by dark, if not sooner, and we’ll all jerk a knot in his head for making you worry.”

Andy laughed. “Thanks, Zakk. I just want to know he’s safe.”

“No worries, Doc. I’ll call the clinic when we find him.”

“Call my cell, please. I leave at three.”

“You got it Doc.”

Andy hung up, the unease creeping down his spine, chilling him. He shivered.

Patrols were alerted via radio, and Patrol Team Four headed back out to Drulmok’s camp. It was still there, no signs of Drulmok. After a one-mile spiral search turned up nothing of the hunter’s whereabouts, Patrol Team Four advised a more thorough search, with volunteers from the village. Skullcrusher orcs and their spouses, along with off-duty Patrol Teams, congregated at Drulmok’s old cabin to keep from panicking the tourists – not to mention Andy. Teams were designated, the area gridded out, and the search was on for the missing orc.

Just after 2 pm, Patrol Team Two found Drulmok slumped over a log in the Eagle Peak tributary. Working with another team nearby, they managed to get Drulmok out and to the hospital, all without Andy seeing a thing.

Drulmok warmed up quickly, regained consciousness – and wished he hadn’t.

Doctor J loomed over him, her eyes twin embers. “What were you thinking, Drulmok? You could have died out there! Andy has been worried sick!”

“I know. Trying to keep one promise, damn near broke them all,” Drulmok coughed. “Water, please?”

Doctor J helped him drink some water. “What do you mean?”

“Found a displacer beast and her mate, protecting lair. Circled south to get away from them. Forgot about the ravine. Fell into it.”

“You forgot about the ravine.” Doctor J sighed. “The good news is, Patrol Team Four can drop you off at home in another hour or so, once your vital signs stay stable for a bit.”

“I can’t walk?”

“You can. But you shouldn’t. I’m putting you in a walking cast to facilitate movement. Andy told me how much you walked on that injured calf muscle when you two first met.”

“I got shit to do, Doc. Life doesn’t wait for an animal bite to go away.” Drulmok grinned at the petite drow. “Love doesn’t wait, either.”

Doctor J rolled her eyes and declined to comment on that. “Now, take a nap, or lay still at least, for the next couple of hours.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

Just after six pm, a patrol team pulled up in front of the house. Andy was faint with relief – they were helping Drulmok get off the ATV. He looked tired and dirty, his right leg was cast, but otherwise fine. The orc limped up the stairs to the door, and Andy couldn’t wait any longer, throwing himself into Drulmok’s arms.

“Thank the Light you’re safe,” Andy said softly.

“I’m okay. A little the worse for wear, but I’m okay,” Drulmok buried his face in Andy’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Andy answered, sniffling. “Oh, Light, Drulmok! You need a bath!”

“Can I even get one with this thing?” Drulmok asked.

“Of course.” Andy took Drulmok’s hand and led him to their bathroom. With a minimum of fuss, Andy stripped his mate down, wrapped the cast in a trash bang, secured it, then helped his mate get into the tub, with his casted leg hanging over the side.

Andy bathed his mate, grateful Drulmok was here, was alive, was safe.

“Andy?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not gonna ask what happened?”

“I _am_ curious.” Andy’s lips twitched.

“I found a pair of displacer beasts guarding a lair. So, I circled around them so they wouldn’t come after me, and tripped, and fell right into the damn ravine.”

Andy kissed Drulmok’s forehead. “I’m just thankful you’re here now.”

“I’ll have to replace my phone, love. It kind of… took more than one for the team?”

Andy shrugged. “We can take care of that later. You’re… you’re not planning on going back out anytime soon, are you?”

Drulmok reached out and gently took Andy’s chin in his hand. He brought Andy in for a long, slow kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere until the cast is off,” Drulmok said. “You need me here, love. And here is where I will be.”

Once Andy had Drulmok dried off, dressed in shorts, and on the couch, he crawled up into Drulmok’s lap and just lay there, content to listen to the big orc’s heartbeat and the sound of his breathing.

Andy thought he heard a familiar sound. He thought he was dreaming. Drulmok startled, then pulled Andy closer, listening.

“Anduin?” his father’s voice called out.


End file.
